1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical board, a method for manufacturing an optical board, and an optical module structure, more particularly, to an optical board for receiving an optical fiber, a method for manufacturing the same, and an optical module structure with an optical board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical mounting board which has a groove for holding an optical fiber and on which a photoelectric conversion device is mounted has been known as disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-167175 (JP-A 2003-167175).
The optical mounting board disclosed by JP-A 2003-167175 is formed by pressing a die having a triangular pole-shaped protrusion (a protrusion having a triangular cross section) on a substrate material which is softened. On the optical mounting board, a guide groove with a shape corresponding to the protrusion of the die is formed and a tapered plane is formed at an end of this guide groove. A reflecting plane is formed by plating a metal layer or pasting a mirror on the tapered plane to reflect an output light of the optical fiber held in the guide groove toward a light receiving element.